Wilson's strange request
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: Wilson and Julie are going through a rough time in their marriage, and Wilson has a strange request, but will she accept? Read to find out, Please R&R. Chapter 3 now up. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE- WILSON'S STRANGE REQUEST**

**SUMMARY- WILSON AND JULIE ARE GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME IN THEIR MARRIAGE, AND WILSON HAS A STRANGE REQUEST FOR CAMERON, BUT THE THING IS WILL SHE ACCEPT? READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

One Sunday night Wilson's wife Julie lay there awake in bed figuring out her future with Wilson, what she really saw happening. She really wanted a baby but she couldn't give him one because she was afraid of the whole pregnant, labour, birth thing, but she knew that would make her happy and forgive Wilson for what he did.

Her stirring on the bed woke Wilson up.

"Julie, what's the matter why aren't you asleep?"

"I keep thinking about what you did to me, about what we can do, as a couple to fix this, I want a baby but I am to scared to have one, not scared actually I'm terrified. I am thinking of getting a surrogate. With my egg and your sperm we can create life in another person, they can give birth for us." Julie explained to Wilson as he just lay there listening to her.

"It's really not that easy, who do you expect we ask anyway? I don't know anyone crazy enough to do something like that, I can't ask Cameron House would kill me, and Cuddy wouldn't do it," He replied almost frustrated.

"Well, House doesn't need to know about us asking Cameron," she replied.

"You know he will Julie, he's not a fool, Cameron will also tell him as they are dating remember?"

"Well, I still wanna ask her we will ask them both tomorrow, now lets get some sleep," she finished as she dosed off to sleep.

**HOUSSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Wilson and Julie awoke this morning at the alarm which rang at 7:30. Wilson didn't actually start until 8:30 but sometimes he liked to go in half an hour early to get caught up on some work and also to read his mail. But the reason this morning was to ask House and Cameron about the pregnancy, as Cameron had usually been dragging House to work at 8:00am lately.

Wilson and Julie's car ride to the hospital this morning was silent, even when they walked up to the hospital ,all was silent until they walked into House's office and just like Wilson suspected they were both there.

"Morning Wilson," Cameron greeted.

"Morning," Wilson greeted back. "Hey Cameron, Julie and I were wondering if we could ask you and House something this morning, it's quite strange of me to be asking this," Wilson explained.

"Well, what is it Wilson, tell us then," she demanded.

"Well, you know on how I cheated on my wife?"

"Yeah, everyone does," she said sarcastically, "carry on."

"Well we were talking last night and Julie wants a baby but she's to afraid."

"Yeah, well what's the question?" Cameron was anxious to know.

"Well, Julie and I were wondering if you would be the surrogate for us if it's okay with House aswell," Wilson asked, "see I told you it would be strange."

"Oh, Wilson, I don't know, can we get back to you about it? Maybe tonight we will come around to your place and give you the answer."

"Ok, but please think hard about it," Wilson pleaded before both him and Julie left.

"Cameron," House said, "you don't have to do something you don't want to do, you could tell him to shove his request up his ass if you like."

Cameron had a little laugh, "nah it's not that, I just thought you didn't want me to do it," she replied.

"Why would you think that? Wilson has been there for me when noone else has I owe him a lot," House said.

"So you're saying if I really want to do it I can?" she asked.

"Of course you can," House finished as he realised they had to start work now so he gave her a kiss as they parted.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron and House worked really hard during the day, from treating patients in the clinic to dealing with a patient who ended up diagnoses with appendicitis, but they both knew very well that in five minutes it will be time for them to go hom, get changed then go over to Wilson's House, they were both nervous about it as Cameron didn't know what her decision was yet because she figured it would be too hard for her to give away a baby that'a not hers but grew inside it so she cam up with a deal.

**A/N: But you will not find out about the deal until the next chapter, please tell me what you thought of this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks to my only one reviewer for chapter one, Emilye Rose. Is it just not good or something. Well please read and review. Reviews appreciated.**

House and Cameron had finally arrived at Wilson's House after discussing her deal with House, she was really nervous but knew what she wanted so she knocked on the door of their place.

"Come in," Julie called, "it's open," she said as House and Cameron came in, "Ah, so you two have finally made up your mind?" she asked as she went to sit next to Wilson.

"Yes we have Julie," Cameron answered as her and House sat down, "I would love to do it, Julie but on one condition," she said.

"And what's one condition is that?" Julie asked curiously.

"Well I am growing this baby for you two, and it will really be hard for me to give it up so, I was wondering if I could maybe come and visit it once or twice a week," Cameron finished.

"Sure, of course you can, that's the least we can do for you, you are fixing our marriage, Cameron, we owe you a lot more so if you need anything else we would both be happy to do it. Any thing to help," she said as she got up to give Cameron a hug to show how greatful she was, Cameron complied by hugging her back.

"So when do you two want me to do this?" Cameron asked.

"Whenever you are ready Cameron," Wilson answered for Julie.

"Okay, I will let you know when I'm ready, probably in a few days."

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House and Cameron finally arrived home where they sat down to talk over this again, because House was still a bit unsure that it was exactly what Cameron wanted so he just wanted to be sure, before she makes the biggest mistake of her life.

"Allie are you really sure that you want to do this?" House asked, "I mean Wilson is my best friend but you are my girlfriend, you should only do it if you think it's right for you. Not for me, not for Wilson, or not for Julie, for you. Only if you really want this."

"While I must admit that I am quite scared but I do owe Wilson because without him, it would hardly be possible for us to have even started our romance," Cameron answered.

"Ok, but do it when you are ready not when I tell you, not when Wilson tells you and not when Julie tells you, do it when you feel your body is ready to go through 9 months of pregnancy," House said.

"Ok, House thank you for caring, I will take one more week and then I will do it, because I need one more week to enjoy my life, because during the pregnancy I can't drink or anything, so tonight do you wanna go out for a drink?" Cameron asked.

"Sure, we will go out to a bar and get wasted, if it will make you feel better. We can always go in late to work tomorrow because I am your boss and I usually go in late anyway," House said as Cameron laughed.

"Ok let's go then, we better start early, it's gonna take alot to cheer me up," Cameron said.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Once at the bar both Cameron and House had a scotch, within an hour they had drank three bottles between them and Cameron was the only one feeling woozy at the moment, House on the other hand ordered another bottle and poured drinks for both of them.

Cameron kept thinking whether it was the right thing to do, whether she wanted this for herself but then just settled on wanting it.

In the past three to four hours House and Cameron had thrown back more alcohol than he had ever seen a couple drink at one time, even though it was good for his buisness he knew it was wrong.

"Let me call you guys a cab home," the man behind the counter said, as he dialed the cab company.

"Oh, come on, just one more," Cameron said in her very drunken state.

"No, I can not sell anymore alcohol to you guys, it would be wrong,"

"It's also not very nice to dismiss customers like that, come on Greg let's go," Cameron said taking him by the hand and walking out of the bar waiting for the cab to arrive.

It was a very quiet ride home as Cameron had passed out in the back seat while House was in the front just looking around and thinking about Cameron having Wilson and Julie's child. He still wasn't that sure about it but he knew in the end it was her decision.

**A/N: Hey sorry for no updates and sorry this chapter is abit crappy but I've got alot going on at the moment and the only times I can write is during school holidays because I'm busy with my Level one NCEA. Please tell me what you think though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written this story in a while, I just didn't have the inspiration I needed to write another chapter of this. But I have finally sat myself down and I am going to force myself to write more, since not many people liked it that much I don't know if it's worth it but here you go, chapter 3!**

Cameron awoke the next morning next to House, she had a huge headache and couldn't remember much of what had happened, she was thinking about the whole baby thing with Wilson and Julie. She also thought what if she was already pregnant with a child of House's, because she had been sleeping with him for a while now. So she decided she better do tests today to see if she is even eligible to do this for Julie and Wilson.

House woke up to see the look of impending doom on her face.

"Is everything ok?" House asked her.

"Everything's fine," she said as she looked towards the clock, "9 o' clock!" she practically yelled, then she cringed because of her hangover, "I have over slept!" Cameron said leaping out of bed, soon wishing that she hadn't.

She cringed in even more pain as she was on her feet. She felt like she just wanted to empty the contents of her stomach all over the floor, so she moved very quickly to the bathroom.

House followed her thinking something was up, when he walked in and found her head hanging over the toilet bowl because she was vomitting he couldn't help but make a snide remark.

"Little Allison having trouble with handling her alcohol," House joked as he walked over to her, to hold her hair back.

"I hope that's all it is," Cameron said so quietly so House didn't hear her, "before I start work today I need to get a couple of tests done to see if I'm eligible to carry for Julie, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," House answered as he let her hair fall back into place, "you should take a shower if you want to be at work soon, I will have one after you because I don't want you throwing up all over me," House said.

It didn't take long for them to finish, by the time they reached work it was 10:30.

Cameron went up to get tests and House went to go sit around in his office and do nothing.

Cameron was kind of nervous about getting these tests done, because she was kind of hoping that something was wrong.

It took an hour for the tests to be finished.

The doctor came to a conclusion straight away. "I am sorry Dr. Cameron but you can not be a surrogate," the Dr. said.

"Why not?" she asked a bit disappointed.

"Because you are pregnant, you are having a child of your own," the Dr. said to her.

"What did you just say?" Cameron asked the doctor hoping that he didn't say what she thought he had said.

"I said, congratulations, you are having a baby. so unfortnately for whoever wants you to surrogate for them, you can't for the next 9-10 months," the doctor said to her.

"Oh my gosh, can I go now," Cameron said standing up ready to leave.

"Yes, you can," the doctor said, "I bet you are gonna want to tell the good and the bad news," the doctor said dismissing her.

After she was finished with the doctor she went as quickly as she could to House's office, but she knew he probably wouldn't be there, he would probably be in Wilson's office, so she went straight in and out the other door onto the balcony. From the balcony she climbed the wall over to Wilson's office. She expected the door to be open so she went straight in.

She was right about one thing, House was in there, but Wilson wasn't.

"How long until Wilson gets back?" Cameron asked.

"About 10 minutes, why?" House asked her.

"Because we need to talk about the baby thing, I can't do it," Cameron said.

"You can't do it? Why not?" House asked curiously, "you were so sure that you wanted to do it the other day," House said.

"I want to do it, but I can't," Cameron said.

"Is there something medically wrong?" House said with growing concern.

"You could say that," Cameron said turning a bit red because she didn't know how to tell House, that they were having a child.

"What is it Allison?" House asked, getting really concerned about her.

"While I'm pregnant," Cameron said, "we're pregnant," she told House.

"Oh..." was all House could thing of to say, because he wasn't sure what else there was to say.

"It's ok, I will understand if you don't want it," Cameron said, "but I will probably hate you."

"I do want it," House said, "but what about Wilson and Julie?"

"Yeah, that is a whole other story, that's why I didn't want Wilson to be here," Cameron said, "because to be honest I don't know how we are going to tell them either."

Before House could say anything else, the door opened.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson I think you need to call Julie in and sit down," Cameron started breathing in deeply, "we need to talk."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I know it's been like a year, lol! Sorry for that. Please review, and tell me what you think about this story.**

**Much apprecated, thanks alot. Happy new year.**


End file.
